


For Your Entertainment

by THE_REAL_DEVIL_459



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459/pseuds/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459
Summary: Tonight you're here for Adam's entertainment.*Adam Lambert is the same age he is when putting out his Trespassing album*
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	For Your Entertainment

Adam’s ice blue eyes stare into yours as you come closer to him. You can smell the sweet aroma of his expensive cologne as you close the space between you two. This is the moment you’ve dreamed about ever since you heard about Adam Lambert. Now it’s time to make it a reality.

“Just relax,” you say, getting down on your knees between the singer’s legs. “I’m here for your entertainment.”

Reaching for his metal belt, you undo the heavy buckle and unzip his leather pants. Pulling them down to his ankles, you take a moment to admire the large bulge in his striped boxers. The outline of his cock is shown through the thin cloth, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

Your hands slowly travel up to his waistband, soaking in the warmth of the singer’s flawless skin. Never in a million years did you think this would be possible, but look at you now. You’re about to blow your biggest celebrity crush.

Pulling down the annoying article of clothing, the singer’s raging erection greets you. Your tongue flies across your lips as you eye the beautiful appendage. A blush coats Adam’s pretty face and he’s forced to look away. 

Smirking, you take his cock in your mouth and let it slide down into your throat, straining a little for breath as you take the man to the hilt. It doesn’t take long for Adam to start moving, his hips snapping up. You reach up to grab Adam’s waist and hold him still. This is your show, and this time Adam’s going to be the one to sit back and watch. Pulling all the way back, you breathe deep, before taking Adam to the root in one smooth motion. Then you pull off and take him in again, and again, and again. Nothing is going to stop you now. 

“F-Fuck…so g-good…” 

Adam is borderline incoherent at this point, which you take no small amount of pride in. You pull most of the way back, your hand working over Adam’s shaft while your mouth sucks at the tip. Adam tilts his head back and lets out a small moan as his orgasm overtakes him. The first hot spurts on your face almost have you cumming too. You stroke Adam faster, determined to milk him of every last drop of his precious essence.

When he finally finishes, your face is covered, and your shirt is ruined. Normally you’d be pissed but for Adam you’ll let it slide.


End file.
